


Too Selfish of Me

by maizonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst?, Crying, F/M, I don't know, I'm Sorry, NaeZono - Freeform, Weird, fluff?, hurt/comfort?, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Sayaka can't go through with it. She feels guilty and regrets even thinking about doing it. She has to apologise. So she goes over to his room and cries a lot, and Makoto doesn't know what to do as she clutches him closely.(Basically, what happened in Chapter 1 doesn't happen)Note: This may or may not be OOC and weird, I'm sorry. Cringe-worthy conversation, especially at the start, once again I’m so sorry.





	Too Selfish of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you read the synopsis and the tags. Get ready for poorly-written work. Oh, and excuse the title.
> 
> I wrote the majority of this when I should’ve been completing my ICT poster about stuff regarding Python (the most difficult thing to understand in ICT ever, I swear) which is due later today. It’s nearly 2 in the morning, and I have to wake up at 6 for school. Naughty boy. I’ll let you know whether I ended up passing that assignment or not, haha, hope I can at least pass, but chances seem very low.

Finally, the door slowly swung open, revealing the brown-haired boy, who was rubbing his eyes.

 

Upon realising that it was just Sayaka, Makoto smiled warmly at her. But she didn’t see his blessing of a smile because she was looking down, at her shoes. “Oh, it’s just you, Maizono-san. I was afraid that it was a murderer out to get me. Why are you here thi-”

 

Hie stopped because Sayaka’s slender arms had wrapped around his waist tightly as she broke into a sob.

 

“I’m sorry, Naegi-kun...I shouldn’t have...I almost did...I’m so sorry! Why did I even think of doing such a thing to you...” Sayaka fell to her knees, bringing Makoto down with her, as she sobbed on his shoulder as she half shouted and half murmured, all done rapidly.

 

“W-what are you talking about, Maizono-san?” Makoto didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t even understand what she was saying. Another person would think she had gone mad, but Makoto didn’t.

 

He hesitated, before slowly put his arms around her too. Thinking it would help calm her down, he gently ran his fingers through her silky hair (he kinda wanted to do that too) as she continued to mumble and scream apologetic words of regret and self-hatred. “I’m sorry. I don’t deserve you, Naegi-kun, you’re too kind. I was going to use you for my plans. I hate myself.”

 

“Uhh, Maizono-san? I don’t know what you did or wanted to do, but it’s okay. I forgive you.” He tried to whisper to her reassuringly in her ear. She wouldn’t stop weeping, and his hoodie started to get rather damp.

 

Sayaka’s fists clenched the fabric of his hoodie, her nails practically digging into him, as if she was never going to let him go.

 

Releasing her locks of hair, Makoto took hold of Sayaka’s shoulders a little firmly so try to get her to look up. “Maizono-san, please, it’s okay, you don’t need to cry. Your crying makes me feel bad… I care about you a lot and seeing you like this...I can’t take it. Please?”

 

“I’ve committed the worst sin. I betrayed your friendship. I was going to let you die. Your promise to protect me… I know your whole heart swore to be with me… How could I? Naegi-kun, I’m terribly sorry… I’m never leaving you again. I realised in the last moment, just in time, that I wouldn’t be able make it without you. I...I need you, Naegi-kun. Me apologising like this isn’t enough, right? Please...how can I possibly make it up to you?” Sayaka’s mumbles into his shoulder could only be heard if Makoto strained his ears.

 

Makoto remained patient, as Sayaka’s tears slowly stopped flowing out.

 

He allowed his nose to press into her long, soft hair, inhaling the smell of her shampoo. It was sweet and reminded him of flowers. It made him want more, if he was being honest with himself.

 

“B-but, you didn’t end up doing anything to me in the end. Er, don’t blame yourself, Maizono-san, it’s completely fine, If I heard right, I think...we all want to get out of this place, and we get so desperate that we’re willing to betray everyone… I really don’t know what I’d like for you to do that isn’t completely selfish of me. You don’t need to give me anything, Maizono-san.”

 

Makoto heard Sayaka’s sobs stop, and she finally released his hoodie from her grip and sat up to let their gazes meet. “What do you want from me that would be too selfish of you?”

 

Makoto ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. “Uhh, I...um...I’d like to kiss you and call you my girlfriend and just be with you forever…” Makoto’s voice faded away as he gulped, not sure of how his crush would respond to that embarrassing confession.

 

Sayaka giggled, the corners of her lips finally turning up little by little. “I know, silly, I’ve always known.” It had been one of the reasons why she had stuck around him, to use him not only for his friendship and loyalty, but also because he had fallen for her.

 

Makoto was glad that she had returned to her normal bright self. Seeing Sayaka in distress had made him feel low, but now she wasn’t all broken and dim, so he put on a wide, radiant grin.

 

“As for your so-called selfish requests…” In a flash, Sayaka’s hand reached forward to pull Makoto closer to her, and her sweet lips found his chapped ones under the dull light of the silent hallway.

 

They met for only a few moments, but Makoto felt euphoric, his body, mind and soul filling with eternal bliss. She had kissed him, and Makoto was no less than absolutely shocked. He blinked a couple times to make sure that this wasn’t some hallucination. Nope, he was wide awake and sane. He wanted to return one, but felt too embarrassed, staring at the floor for a while so his heart could stop thrashing against his chest so quickly (it didn’t, though).

 

“Err, Maizono-san, we should be getting back to sleep now.”

 

Sayaka nodded and they stood up.

 

“Errr, thank you for that,” Makoto scratched his cheek habitually, and they each returned to the doorways of their rooms, Makoto’s door still left ajar. “Goodnight, Maizono-san, see you tomorrow.” He flashed his trademark smile and gave her a small wave.

 

“Sleep well, Naegi-kun, I’ll see you soon.” Sayaka returned the smile and a little wink before she disappeared into her room.

 

Makoto locked his door and lay on his bed, thinking about what had happened just now.

 

He didn’t know all the details, of course, but he had forgiven her. It was the right choice, he knew that. There was no way any of that could have been faked.

 

That kiss. It was etched in his memory and there was no way he wanted to forget about it. Makoto reached a hand up to touch his lips, relishing the experience of her crushing her lips on his. He wondered if she had wanted it too. Maybe. Hopefully.

 

Even though it had only been a short while since they had departed, Makoto longed to embrace Sayaka again. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to ask her out, and wanted her to say ‘yes’.

 

Makoto shook his head. What dumb thoughts. He had to sleep now, and get ready for a new day. He forced his eyelids shut, and touched a hand to the wall that was the barrier between him and the girl he loved. His heart still thumped hard and fast.

 

* * *

 

It had been almost an hour. Makoto was still awake.

 

No matter how much he tried to fall asleep, all that consumed his mind was the blue-haired beauty, hugging him and smiling at him and even kissing him.

 

Makoto resolved to thinking back to when he last saw her that night. She had told him that she’d see him soon. And that cute, flirty wink. Did she mean that… she was actually going to see him soon? So...she would be waiting for him? She wanted to see him again?

 

Shocked that it had taken him so long to realise this and also not wanting to make his princess (yes, his princess) wait, Makoto sat up in a fraction of a millisecond, quickly rushed out the door, and proceeded to knock on Sayaka’s door.

 

Almost as soon as his fist made contact with the door, it opened, revealing Sayaka, who looked very awake and tidied up since their previous meeting too. “You understood.” She beamed, and Makoto found himself in her arms, pressing against her chest.

 

“I was waiting for you, Naegi-kun.” They sat down on her neatly made bed.

 

Silence for a while. It wasn’t cold but the pair kept their arms wrapped around each other, sharing some warmth.

 

Sayaka decided to voice her thoughts, which was what had been running through her head while she waited for him to come. She was very good at coming up with scripts and following them, but this one just didn’t seem like a simple one. She let go of her arms first, just for this while so they could look at each other properly.

 

“So umm, Naegi-kun. At first, I thought of you as just a friend. But then...when I realised that I couldn’t use you to escape, I also found out that I had unknowingly let feelings for you branch out into...love. I know it’s only been a few days since we met again, but it was so fast… Yeah...”

 

Makoto bit his lip, unsure of how to answer, so Sayaka went on, improvising this time. “I was sure you wouldn’t be able to sleep after I granted one of your three wishes. And I wanted to see you again anyways. I thought that maybe you’d like to sleep with me tonight?”

 

Makoto stared wide-eyed at her. “I’m sorry, could you repeat what you just said?”

 

It took a moment for it to hit Sayaka that what she had just asked Makoto had another meaning. Her cheeks heated right up, which was quite a rare sight. She was actually very pure when it came to these kinds of things. “Oh! No, nononono, I didn’t mean that! Not tonight, at least...” She looked away, embarrassed.

 

Makoto chuckled. “Of course I’d like to sleep with you tonight!”

 

Once her cheeks had calmed down and went back to their rosy shade, Sayaka stole a glance at Makoto before continuing, making sure the mood seemed right. “Oh right, about the other two things you desired… I would very much like to grant them.”

 

Makoto’s eyes sparkled, “Really? Oh, thank you so much, Maizono-san!” He was pretty astonished that this idol wanted to date...him! and not just because he wanted it.

 

“You can call me by my first name.” Sayaka’s lips turned all the way up, slightly amused but also overjoyed at Makoto’s reaction to her earlier statement.

 

“Okay...Sayaka-chan, you can call me by mine too, of course... Umm...errr...can I…” Makoto seemed to have trouble voicing his thoughts, so he used his hands to sort of point at her face.

 

“You want to kiss me?” Sayaka interpreted from his gestures. It was quite an easy thing to do, really. You didn’t need to be an esper to read this boy’s mind.

 

Makoto nodded vigorously. “Yeah, I uhh, really liked it when you did that, and I was too flustered at the time to return it, so I wanna do that now...”

 

If he was your typical shoujo anime or manga female protagonist, you’d probably see him twirling a lock of hair in his fingers nervously and shyly looking away with flushed cheeks. But he isn’t, so you shouldn’t try picturing that in this scenario.

 

Sayaka laughed, her body swaying. “Of course you may! I didn’t ask when I kissed you, did I?”

 

“Oh..right, yeah.” Makoto was still all fidgety and blushy, but he puckered up the courage to look up and take action.

 

A little slowly, his hands cupped Sayaka’s cheeks and his face moved closer to hers.

 

His lips hated his pacing, and went ahead to welcome Sayaka’s. Sayaka’s arms reached over to tangle her fingers in his hair, mostly playing around with his ahoge.

 

Makoto definitely wasn’t the harsh kind, so he was always gentle. Sayaka liked that. She didn’t mind being the one to press the openings of her mouth against his a little harder, a little more desperately. She used her tongue to poke his teeth, asking for entrance. He, of course gave her permission, and their tongues met for the first time, sharing saliva and brushing softly against each other (obviously, it was mostly Sayaka). This time, she tasted like honey, perhaps, or maybe it was strawberries, or some rare species of flowers. Makoto didn’t know.

 

It was maybe two minutes or so when Makoto felt a bit short of air, so he broke the kiss.

 

He chuckled airily, his mind still flooded with how Sayaka tasted and how they had kissed. “Uhh, thank you for that, Sayaka-chan.” He looked down for a second, before making eye contact with his smiling princess - no, girlfriend.

 

“My pleasure, Makoto-kun.” Sayaka took a look at the clock. “Oh, it’s really late now, how about we go to sleep, Makoto-kun?”

 

He nodded, and they lay on the bed comfortably. Normally it would be rather unpleasant for two people to sleep in a small, somewhat cramped bed, but they managed because they were snuggled up together, arms around each other. It was comfortable as long as they could be together, they both thought.

 

This time, Makoto was able to sleep five times faster than usual, lightly snoring against Sayaka’s chest. She was still awake, and she grinned at her first boyfriend. She hadn’t thought she would be dating someone so soon, but she quite liked that, actually. Finally, she allowed herself to rest, to prepare to face a new day together with Makoto, with hope and confidence in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that weird thing. I'm not sure why I decided to write it. But hey, it's been some time since I last wrote fanfiction.
> 
> Oh god, I had to fight the irresistible urge to turn this into a lemon. At the same time, I feel a little tempted to end this with Sayaka pulling a knife out of somewhere and killing poor Makoto in his sleep, while still snuggled up against her body.
> 
> Who knows, maybe I’ll end up with three versions of this, one being this one, another being a lemon, and a third being this angsty plot twist ending with someone dying that you may or may not have seen coming. I dunno. As much as I'd like to entertain all possibilities after he goes to her room, writer's block exists.
> 
> Sometimes I just don't know whether I ship Naegiri more, or Naezono more.


End file.
